Elrios Cafe
by AnkouRavien
Summary: Welcome to Elrios Cafe, a place where weirdos are gathered. Unlike other cafes, this one holds so many secrets. Are you going to visit the cafe?


Welcome to Elrios Café, reader. I'm glad that you came from other world to take a look at our activity.

"GO AWAY YOU CREEP!"

Oh no, I accidentally shout that out loud!

"Rose! You're the creep now!" the boss yells as she slams the table.

I bow down to her. "Please forgive me."

"Act normal. Just act like you have imaginary friend," the boss giggles.

Okay. Act normal! I can do this!

The bell rings, which means we got customers!

As a good worker and maid, I shall greet every customer with full respect.

"Good evening, master!" I greet my customer with the cutest smile I can make.

The customer laughs at me, "So bad."

Wait, this familiar annoying voice...

I narrow my eyes at my exceptional customer. "If you're going to leech Wi-Fi, I will have to serve you with no respect!"

He laughs maniacally. "Just give me the usual, Rose," he says as he walks to his usual spot, but then he realizes the seat is taken so he sits somewhere else.

The boss laughs at me. "Maid role doesn't really suit you, to be honest."

Sigh... "I know," I reply.

Let me do some quick introduction. My name is Rose. People in my age are having a really busy time at their work, but they got a lot of money. Here's me, working as a maid. Oh my god...

This boss is a demon girl, Lu. She doesn't look mature and dependable at all, but she actually does.

That exceptional customer is Add, a student majoring in Information Technology. He usually comes here just for free Wi-Fi and does his project.

"Rose, the hot chocolate!"

And that guy who just shouted is Ciel. He's the only chef here and Lu's servant. The relationship is a bit complicated, but just believe what I said.

Trust me, we need more workers! Where's that part timer?!

"Here's your sh-t," I serve the hot chocolate to Add.

"Thanks," Add says without looking away from his laptop and keep typing.

IT students are like sensitive animals when they're on work. They startle when we manage to distract them. I found it a bit funny.

The cafe is open from 9 AM to 9 PM. This is literally slavery!

 _Ring!_

Ah, other customers come—two men. I quickly greet them. "Good evening, masters!"

They took a seat. "Is this the fan service cafe you're talking about?" one of them asks to his friend.

WHAT THE ACTUAL F—

Okay, I don't deny that.

I sit on the table and show off my thigh. "What's the order, masters?"

They're amazed! Good.

"We-We'll order one of every menu!" one of them shouts with red face.

Oh, wow.

"Ah, thank you very much!" I smile at them as I move away from the table. I walk toward Ciel on the kitchen.

"What the hell did you do?" Ciel asks as he stares at me.

"I just sat," I wink at him.

He sighs. "Alright then. Please wait for everything."

The two men call me again. What now?

I walk toward them. "How can I help you?" I ask with my usual smile. Not sure if it turned creepy.

"How much for one night?" one of them asks.

Ooh... Now we're talking...

* * *

The next day is another slavery day.

"You're not considering on having another job?" Lu asks as she looks at me. We're waiting for the time to open the café right now.

"I'm not. I don't say I hate my job, but I don't like it either," I answer her as I sit in front of her.

"You seem enjoying it, though," she replies with a smile.

Well, maybe I do. Acting as a maid to please the customers and, if I got lucky, I can do 'that' job for men's satisfaction. You... know what I'm talking about. Am I embarrassed about it? Maybe I am. I don't really know.

Today is Saturday! Hopefully that part timer is willing to do a full time work now so I can get some help. We love that part timer.

And a little rest would do.

"Your trap has arrived!"

Oh ma gah! My lord and savior!

I quickly run over the boy who just came. "Thank goodness you came! Please help me on offering pleasure!" I shout happily.

He gives a forced laugh. "I need money to buy stuffs for my project, you know."

"We're just toys here! Come on, get ready!"

He laughs for real this time. "You're the real toy, Rose! How's last night?"

"Who told you?!"

"No one. I just asked out of the blue!"

Damn.

By the way, he's Elsword, a student majoring in Design. Thanks to his ambiguous voice, Lu is willing to give high salary for the part timer to wear maid dress and act like a girl to do fan service.

AND HE ACCEPTED IT.

He changes his outfit to maid outfit.

"Elsa, at your service!" Elsword smiles as she—I mean he—holds the menu in his hand.

God damn he's so cute. I really mean it.

He narrows his eyes and moves closer to me. "Did I get your attention again, Rose?"

I hit his forehead. "Save your charm for later."

"It's open!" Lu shouts as she turns the door sign to "OPEN".

Here goes the long day.

 _Ring!_

I don't need to greet this one.

"Add is fast to leech Wi-Fi like always!" Elsword claps his hands.

Don't clap you f-cking duck.

Ciel is ready with the hot chocolate as well.

I serve the hot chocolate with no heart and soul.

"How's last night? Good?" Add asks with a smirk on his face.

"Don't ask about it. You won't understand," I smirk back.

Add narrows his eyes. "Girls are rare in my class!"

"Then why did you choose that?! You gay!"

"Shut up!"

This kind of fight is our usual fight. We're only doing it when only few customers are around.

Because I can't fight when I'm busy, which is good.

"I thought you graduated from college? Why are you here?" Add asks a normal question. That's a bit surprising.

I sit beside him. "My parents forced me to major a specific subject, but I didn't like it at all. I graduated with that "cum laude" and made my parents proud. I gave my certificate to them and ran away from home."

Usually Add gives a nod and starts typing, but this time he's just staring at the screen. "At least you bring the "cum" with you."

I thought he's going to say something useful!

He looks at me. "Then what do you like?"

Huh... I never thought about it. I don't really know what I like.

Is there something I enjoy so much? Is there something I love? Is there something I really want to do?

Add cackles, "Forget it, dead human. I assume you enjoy being a whore."

Dead human?!

I stand up and walk away. "I'm pretty much alive and healthy, thank you very much!"

"You seem to enjoy fighting with our loyal customer, Ms. Dead Human!" Elsword smiles at me.

Good god... Trust me, this kid is a next level weirdo.

About being THAT... I can't say I enjoy it, but it gives me a lot of money in an instant.

Come to think of it...

"Boss?" I face my boss on the counter, "Does this café have a bad reputation?"

She's counting money at the moment. "No. Why?"

"Because I did that kind of job at night, you know..."

Boss sighs as she looks at me in the eyes. "If you're talking about that, it should be you that have a bad reputation. I personally don't mind because you bring a lot of customers. Be grateful that part timer still respects you."

Right.

I wonder if I could talk to anyone about it. Maybe I can talk to that trap first.

I walk toward him. "Hey Els, what do you think about me being "that"?"

Elsword smiles at me. "I don't think of anything."

WHA—

"Think of something!" I yell at him.

"Does it make you a different human being?"

W-What...

I didn't expect any good words from this weirdo.

"You're still human, like me and everyone else. You have different job, that's it," Elsword says as he puts his finger on his right cheek and tilts his head, "That makes me wonder if trap is worse than whore or not."

Hahah...

I pat his head. "Thanks, Els. Glad to hear that."

"Are you planning to be a trap whore?"

"NO!"

I wonder if I should ask anyone else.

Ask Add?

"Hey Rose, are you busy?"

Holy f-ck! Why did he call me all of a sudden?!

I walk toward him. "If you're asking for a fan service, I won't do it."

Add shows a device. A screen comes out of it and analyzes my body.

"What are you doing?!" I yell as I slam the table, "Is this some next level creepiness?!"

Add's eyes widen. "You're really alive and healthy?"

I narrow my eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Can you find anyone with some sickness?"

WHAT KIND OF REQUEST IS THAT?!

"Hey, hey! What's that?!" Elsword runs toward us. "My turn please!"

The device analyzes his body.

"Indigestion?" Add asks.

Elsword chuckles. "Yeah. How did you know?"

Add closes his laptop. "I'll be back soon!" he shouts as he walks outside.

I run toward the door and watch him leave. "What?! What are you going to do?!"

Elsword laughs. "He's really enjoying whatever that is!"

Enjoy, huh?

* * *

Add is back at 8 PM. It's not crowded anymore because we're going to close the café soon.

He's smiling, which is not a good thing.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask.

"My device is working!" he shouts proudly as the device fly around him.

Wait, what the hell? It wasn't flying this morning.

"I'm ready to graduate now. Easy," he chuckles.

"I hope some bugs will appear to f-ck you up," I say as I give his laptop back to him.

He's laughing maniacally. This too happy Add is scaring me.

Elsword is busy entertaining customers. Damn that kid has a lot of energy.

"You haven't found what you like yet?"

Tch... it was supposed to be an easy question. I just can't think of anything. I don't enjoy anything.

"God damn, you're useless," he sighs as he opens his laptop. 5 other devices fly around him.

WHAT.

"When did you make that?!"

He cackles as the 6 devices fly around me now. "I call it Nasod Dynamos. Touch it."

I touch one of it. Several screens appear around me, showing random data like flowers, cats, cakes, robots, and many other things.

Holy sh-t.

"Anything you like?"

I ignore him and touch the screens. It's just showing another thing, but I'm still amazed with everything. This is just incredible!

Ah, I find guns.

"I used to play with guns when I was a kid," I say out of the blue. It brings back memories.

"You have a scary backstory," Add comments.

That memory makes me giggle. "It's my dad's gun. My bone got dislocated when I pulled the trigger. I cried, obviously."

Add laughs at me, "So bad."

"Since that day, my dad kept his guns hidden. Honestly I would try it again if I could find it."

I actually miss my parents, but I want to stay away from them. Sigh...

I touch the screen to see another data—OH MY GOD HAHAHAHA!

It's just picture of pens! But it reminds me of something!

Add seems curious about what I'm laughing about. "I remember my tongue got blue because of the ink!" I shout and laugh at the same time.

Add chuckles, "You dumb b-tch."

* * *

Since that day, my daily fight with Add is gone. I usually spend time with him when Elsword is around. I admit I'm slacking out. It's just... Sometimes the data remind me of something. Pretty sure I told many things to him already.

I hate to admit it, but I feel comfortable when I'm around him. I don't know how to explain it.

"It's been several weeks, woman. You've gone too deep to internet. What do you like?" Add asks as he looks at me.

What I like?

I wonder...

"I like the way I am right now. I don't know how to explain it," I answer him.

"Do you like me?"

WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!

I can feel my face getting hotter for some reason. "I like you. Just saying," he says as he looks away with blush on his face.

ASDFISKCJLAJSKWNSKS

Now that I think of it... I feel empty without him. I guess I've fallen in love with the wrong kind of guy. I mean, he's some kind of maniac. But...

Is it true if he likes me?

"Are you sure?" I ask as look at him. He's still looking away, though. "You know my job... Are you not ashamed to have a girlfriend like me?"

"I don't care. You are you," he answers.

That's... cute. I never know this cute side of him.

I move closer to him. "I finally found what I like," I whisper to his ear.

He startles and looks at me. "G-Glad to hear that."

I smile at him. I can feel something that I usually feel when I'm on my "that" job, but this one feels better. "I'm pretty sure I can enjoy you, Add."

His cheeks turn red in an instant. "We're going there already?!"

I laugh at his reaction. I move my face closer to his face and lift up his chin with my right hand. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"Um—"

I move away while giggling. "Thanks for everything, Add."

"You're welcome."

Hahaha... It will be fun to tease him every day. The best part is... I found what I love.

* * *

 _I enjoy writing that *lenny face*_

 _I think I'm going to continue the story after all the 3rd job is released. Just to decide the classes LOL_

 _Thanks for reading 3_


End file.
